Many current fluid dispersal systems, such as irrigation systems and fire sprinkler systems, are a made up of control boxes that are wired to master valves, each valve controlling water flow to a zone that includes several fluid dispersal nodes. Unfortunately, in many cases, simple zone control is an inadequate solution for fluid dispersion. For example, in many irrigation systems, any zone with a significant mix of shaded and sunny areas and/or significant variations in terrain and/or vegetation will have areas that are either over watered or under watered. Additionally, cost and complexity rise sharply with the number of zones added. The newest digital controls are more flexible when it comes to timing but are still limited by the need for dedicated mechanical switching of groups of heads in zones. Connectivity and power problems are also more significant for newer systems.